With continuous development of active-matrix organic light emitting diode (AMOLED) technology, a technique of adjusting brightness of an AMOLED by controlling the duty cycle of a light-emitting driving pulse has been well-developed. In a technical solution of integrating a light-emitting control shift register into a scan control shift register in the prior art, the number of clock signals is increased to realize functions of adjusting the duty cycle of the light-emitting driving pulse and driving gate lines in a scan manner jointly, resulting in reduced driving efficiency and increased product cost.